


the one with kinkshaming

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “Are you legitimately into that?” Taemin asks, smothering a smile badly into his palm.





	the one with kinkshaming

“Tae? Can you c’mere for a minute?”

Taemin turns one ear lazily towards the hallway when he hears Jonghyun calling for him. He doesn’t want to. He’s so warm and cozy here all curled up in his wolf bed, tail curled up with the rest of him under the sun. Jonghyun didn’t sound angry or anything. It’s probably not that important. He settles on howling a soft reply back, trying to sound as whiny as possible so Jonghyun will feel bad for him.

“Taemin,” Jonghyun calls, a sigh in his voice. Taemin groans and buries his face in his pillows. “Please? Just for a minute. I have a blankie.” A blankie. Hmm. Taemin takes another long moment to really decide, but eventually, he wiggles out of the bed and shakes out his fur. This better be good. Hopefully it won’t be too complex so he doesn’t have to shift back into a human to talk. That would be way too much effort to go through.

He plods down the hallway, then jumps over the little strip of hardwood between the hallway carpet and the living room carpet. He’s getting tired of the scratches that his own claws make building up and he doesn’t want to deal with replacing the wood. Jonghyun is sitting up against the couch with a big pillow next to him and a blanket over his legs, left open for Taemin to wiggle into. Taemin feels his tail wagging lightly at just the sight of that simple comfort. This was a great idea. He licks the hand Jonghyun reaches out to him and lets Jonghyun scratch behind his ears before he settles himself on the pillow and nuzzles his face into the space between Jonghyun’s side and arm. It’s his favorite warm little cove. Jonghyun chuckles softly and throws the blankets over him to cover him in snuggly warmth and Taemin lets out a sigh of contentment.

“So,” Jonghyun starts casually. His hands scratch Taemin’s ears, play with the fur of his neck. “You know how, sometimes, we have sex?” he says. Taemin whuffs softly in agreement. He knows very well of those events. “Okay,” Jonghyun continues. “And, you know how, sometimes, also, you’re a wolf…?”

Taemin immediately shifts back into a human at the questioning rise of Jonghyun’s voice. He lifts off of Jonghyun’s lap, sits up straight, pulls the blankets around his bare shoulders, and squints Jonghyun right in his guilty eyes.

“Jonghyun,” he says heavily, accusingly.

_“What_?” Jonghyun says immediately, holding his hands up incredulously. “I didn’t even _ask_ yet!”

“Okay, but, you were _going_ to ask, and _Jonghyun,_ ” Taemin repeats, because that’s literally the only thing he can think of to say. Like, what the fuck. Jonghyun waves his hands wildly like that’s supposed to explain himself. Taemin just shakes his head and tries to figure out if his face is trying to laugh or cry. He thinks it’s the former. “Are you legitimately into that?” he asks, smothering a smile badly into his palm. Now that the initial suddenness of it is over the sheer level of how offended Jonghyun looks is starting to get funny. He opens and closes his mouth for a moment before crossing his arms with a huff.

“You know how much I like when you eat me out,” he whines. “And your tongue when you’re a _wolf_ is like. Oh my _god._ ”

“Oh my god,” Taemin repeats, but probably for a much different reason than Jonghyun. He puts his face in his hands even though it does absolutely nothing to hide his laughter. “You are such a fucking furry.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t already know that,” Jonghyun grumbles. Taemin snorts and giggles even more into his palms. That is true. Jonghyun pushes his shoulder lightly. “Stop kinksh--”

“I am kinkshaming the fuck out of you,” Taemin says immediately. Jonghyun made him feel weird for a few minutes about wanting to try some fire play a few months back. He can deal with a few minutes of laughter now. He hears Jonghyun pretzeling himself up even more into a ball of furry trash as he laughs. He puts his hand on Jonghyun’s knee as some kind of indication that he’s still invested into this conversation and will reply soon.

It takes a bit longer than Taemin thought it would, mostly because the first time he looked up he just took one look at Jonghyun’s face and burst into giggles again, but eventually, he manages to calm his breathing enough to speak. He fans his face and pulls the corners of his lips down to sober himself a few times. He’s still fighting back a grin when he finally opens his mouth to make words.

“Thank you,” he says evenly, “for being comfortable enough to bring this up with me.” Talking openly about sex stuff is a big thing that both of them strive for in their relationship and he legitimately is glad that Jonghyun trusted him enough to reveal another kink. “But,” he goes on. “I mean. I’m not licking your asshole as a wolf.” He muffles little giggles into his blanket near the end of that sentence as Jonghyun pouts, then squishes his cheeks to snap himself out of it. “I’m not into that and I don’t think I ever will be,” he says as clearly as he can manage. It’s not very clear at all. Jonghyun sighs all the same and leans forward to rest his head on Taemin’s shoulder.

“Okay,” he mumbles. “Thanks for listening.” Taemin wraps him up in a hug and pats his head gently. Then another round of giggles hits him until Jonghyun huffs and gets up to start dinner. Taemin grins wide as he lays out over the floor. He really does feel kind of bad about it. He’ll just eat Jonghyun out extra well next time and that’ll make up for it.


End file.
